


Day Three-Bakery Au

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes in everyday and then just leaves, she just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three-Bakery Au

Day 3 : "Every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already" Bakery!AU

Own Nothing

"He did it again." Darcy stated after she heard the bell of said customer leaving.

"Maybe he gets off on smelling things." Bucky suggested with a smirk as he brought out a pan of fresh cupcakes from the oven with his prosthetic hand.

"If you melt your new hand like you did your last one Buckward." Darcy warned as she glared at her cousin.

He rolled his eyes at her. "It's fine." He waved it at her. "Oh hey, look at the time, I have to meet Steve. You can handle it for a few hours right little cuz?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head. "Awesome."

"Say hi to the boyfriend for me." She smiled at Bucky as he waved bye as he race out the door. She snorted and glanced back at the cooling cupcakes. She sighed and grabbed the ingredients for icing and hurriedly whipped it up in time to put it on.

She heard the bell go off and looked up to see the guy from this morning and put on her business smile. "Hi, Welcome to the Devil's Kitchen. What can I get ya?"

He took a deep breath and she kind of wondered if he was going to bolt like he did this morning. Like he had been doing every morning for the last two months. "Can I get three Devil's food cake cupcakes?" He pushed his long hair back with is hand.

She smiled softly as she grabbed a box and pulled out three of the chocolate cupcakes for him. "Do you want to try our Heaven and Hell ones?" She asked him as she set the box on the counter.

He scanned the case for the cupcake and didn't see the sign. "Which one is that?"

She smiled and turned around and pulled it out from the cooling rack. "We haven't rolled them out to the public yet. But our family liked them." She handed it to him, it didn't have a lot of icing on it yet and he could see that it was have chocolate and half white. "Its half Devil's food cake and half Angel's food cake. So like a bit of Heaven and Hell."

He smiled down at the cupcake like he knew some kind of inside joke about it and took a bite. He nodded and licked his lips. "It's good. I like it."

Darcy beamed. "Awesome I'm glad you approve. I see you coming in here every morning and just leave. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come fully inside."

He blushed and looked down at his suit. "It's been a bad few weeks." He stated as he looked up at her. "I wanted to come in and talked to you. Say hi."

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Foggy, Foggy Nelson."

"Darcy Lewis." She reached over and stuck her hand out to shake his. "It's nice to finally meet you Foggy Nelson. I've heard a lot about you. You helped bring down Fisk."

His whole face turned red. "My whole office, Nelson & Murdock did yeah."

"Well." She tapped the cupcake box. "Nelson & Murdock. It's on the house." She gave him a wink. She grabbed a sharpie and wrote her number on the side of one of the business cards and handed it to him. "And if you want a baking lesson. "Give me a call." She capped the maker.

"How about a drink?" He asked.

"Dinner will do." She smiled.


End file.
